


You Don’t See Me, Nor Do I See You

by Brunhild



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: 2020, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, F/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Ragnarok, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: Saxa Jutal and Magne Seier have thought about one another constantly since the dinner party.
Relationships: Magne - Relationship, Magne/Saxa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	You Don’t See Me, Nor Do I See You

You Don’t See Me, Nor Do I See You

Saxa Jutal and Magne Seier have thought about one another constantly since the dinner party. 

Saxa  
Saxa Jutal had a problem. A big problem. A problem that sat in the back of her Social Sciences class. Well one could not really consider him a problem per say. He would be a problem only if she let him become one. He was Magne Seier, a boy who had moved to Edda just after Christmas. He had lived here in Edda before with his mother, father and brother until his father had died about ten years ago. After his father died, the family moved away and recently moved back to town after his paternal grandmother had died and willed the family her house.

Saxa didn’t know why she had even thought about Magne. As a matter of fact, she seldom thought about boys at all, girls either for that matter. Saxa was a giant. She was from the old world. A world that had existed long before humans had inhabited this earth. She was not impressed by most human males, unlike her brother, who was obsessed with almost every female he saw. Her parents were no different, her mother Ran, enjoyed human males, especially young males 16 to 25, they were her favorites, Ran had even made a pass at Magne when he was at their house a couple of weeks ago. Vidar chased every female that he could get his hands on, he and Ran had several violent fights over his womanizing. Vidar and Turid, Magne and Lauritis’s mother had been lovers years ago, Saxa found this much out when Ran and Vidar got into an argument one night. Saxa laughed to herself over how silly her family acted about humans.

Saxa hoped her carefully crafted façade would not crumble because of Magne Seier. She was the girl all guys went crazy for, they seemed obsessed with her, when she walked into a room, all eyes were on her. Groups of girls hung around her because she was pretty, popular and rich. She knew that all she had to do was just say the word and boys would drop their girlfriends for her immediately. Saxa decided to show the girls and guys some mercy and let the little people save face.  
About the only boy that did not fall at her feet was Magne. What made him so different from the rest of the boys? Saxa thought about Magne for a minute. Why had she decided to give his weird ass even a minute of her time. Magne was strange. He had to be at least six foot three, almost blind, dyslexic, it was rumored that he had psychological problems and he was creepy. Despite knowing all this Saxa couldn’t keep her mind off Magne. The night of the dinner party after the Seier brothers had left, Vidar and Ran had discussed who they though Magne might be. Was he a man, god or both? It had been thousands of years since the Jutals had even came close to meeting another like them. The young man’s presence meant different things to each of her parents. To Vidar, he could be a possible ally, Ran secretly viewed him as a potential lover, maybe a possible husband for Saxa someday, someone to breed the next generation of giants and gods perhaps. Fjor spoke up and said the three of them were crazy. 

Saxa went to bed that night with Magne on her mind. All night long she dreamed of having Magne as her lover. She dreamed of him on top of her making love to her time and time again. She fantasized about his lips on hers as she held him close to her as he whispered her name. She imagined being on top of him shouting out his name in ecstasy as he claimed her body as his time and time again. Saxa woke up sweating as she whispered Magne’s name as she looked over at the empty pillow beside her in bed. 

Magne

Magne noticed that Saxa Jutal walked into the classroom late, nothing new except this time she looked straight at him. He casually glanced at her before lowering his head again to continue to draw in his notebook. All through class Magne noticed that Saxa would secretly look back at him. Why was the girl constantly looking at him today? Any other time she would have ignored him or teased him like the other kids did. What was it about him that seemed to fascinate her about him when she could have any boy in the entire school if she liked. That thought alone made Magne think, just why didn’t she have a boyfriend? Unlike her brother Fjor, Magne had never heard any rumors about Saxa and any of the boys at school. Maybe it was because of her mother being a teacher and principal or her father being such an important man in town. Maybe her boyfriend had graduated and was in college. One thing was for certain, her not having a boyfriend had absolutely nothing to do with Fjor. Saxa and Fjor seldom interacted at school, some days it was almost like they were not sister and brother at all. Magne realized that he and Laurits didn't hang in the same circles at school either so that wasn’t so strange after all. 

One day between classes, Magne felt someone staring straight at him. It was Saxa. She seemed like she could not take her eyes off him. He felt the same way. This was the first time that had really noticed just how beautiful Saxa was. She was beautiful. Isolde had been pretty, Gry was pretty, but beautiful was what Saxa was. Saxa carried her beauty in a carefree, but arrogant way. She was taller that most of the other girls, outgoing, well-spoken and quite worldly. She dressed well, a fashionista who loved the latest look. Everything about her seemed perfect, except when she looked at him. One day, Magne gave her a smirk, her eyes widened, and she immediately lowered her head and looked in another direction. Magne knew that he had unnerved the ice princess. He casually got up and walked past her, he felt her eyes on his back as she gave an impatient sigh and watched him walk down the hall without turning around to acknowledge her. 

Magne could care less about stuck up-assed Saxa Jutal. He couldn’t see why Gry was so fond of her as a friend. Probably because of Fjor. Fjor liked Gry. Gry was much too good for Fjor. Guys like Fjor were dangerous. Gry reminded Magne of his friend Freydis from elementary school. Freydis was the first girl that he had ever kissed. He had liked Gry, but she only liked him as a friend, and he had to accept that. Despite that she dated Fjor, he and Gry still did their homework together and hung out from time to time. 

Magne realized that he had started feeling a different way about Saxa one night several weeks ago. For whatever reason, the Jutals had invited he and his brother Lauritis to their house for dinner. Their mother Turid was excited about the boys being invited to her ex-boyfriend’s house. Lauritis was going crazy about the idea of going to dinner with the Jutals, especially if it meant seeing Fjor. Magne dreaded the idea, he didn’t really care for anyone in that family, he had his suspicions about them, but it was nothing that he could put into words. Maybe it was best if he didn’t put it into words. 

Magne and Lauritis went to dinner at the Jutals. They were treated to a delicious dinner complete with wine, champagne and later mead. Magne remembered the dinner well. Halfway through the meal, Saxa removed her shoe and secretly placed her foot in his lap and teased his crouch. Ran maneuvered her foot over to his leg and eased his pant leg up with her foot, Vidar was none the wiser as to what the females at his table were up to. Magne, surprised, looked straight at Fjor who tried not to laugh at him, apparently this was not the first time the two women had did this. Both Ran and Saxa tried to gauge the look on his face.

After dinner, Vidar and Ran drank several glasses of mead with the young people before sitting down in the living room. Fjor and Saxa turned on some music in the den and cut the lights out and lit candles. The music was like nothing that he had ever heard before, the music and the mead make Magne feel things he had never felt before. Saxa came over to him and started dancing in front of him, she started speaking to him in a strange language, she grabbed him and pulled him close to her, he could smell her perfume as he pulled her closer to him, he felt her body melt into him, he had his arms around her. She whispered things in his ear about him being a god, was he Thor? the music got louder, he began to understand the lyrics of the songs, they were poems about another life, in another world, before the great battle. Magne felt an attraction to Saxa, he wanted to look her in the eye and tell her this, he had also wanted to kiss her, when he looked her in the eyes, her eyes had changed from brown to a hideous shade of orange. Magne ran away from her, he went into the bathroom to wash his face and get over the shock that he had just received. Was what he saw even real? Magne looked at the mirror and got the shock of his life. Looking back at him was a face that he did not recognize, who was looking back at him? The wild looking man had no shirt, face paint and a rather odd hair style. Magne realizing he was intoxicated ran from the bathroom, he told his brother that they had to leave. He quickly thanked the Jutals for the wonderful meal, grabbed Lauritis and quickly walked to the door. Fjor waved good-bye, Magne looked back to say good-bye to Fjor, Saxa smiled and waved at Magne as her eyes once again changed color. 

The two young men arrived home to an empty house, thankfully. Turid was probably at Erik’s house helping him grieve, laughed the two boys. Lauritis told Magne good night and the two went into their rooms. Magne went to bed, but he could not sleep. He wondered what had went on between him and Saxa Jutal that night. The girl was all over him. She had called him a god. Magne had been with several girls before, but he had never been called a god. Saxa had been very drunk, she had whispered explicit things in his ear as her hands had roamed over his body. His body had responded to her touch. His hands had lingered on her body as he had held her close to him. He had wanted to kiss her, when he had made up his mind to kiss her, she had looked so different to him that he became frightened and ran off. 

Magne eventually feel asleep, but he did not rest. He dreamed of a great battle on an ancient battlefield in Jutelheim the realm of the giants, he looked in front of him as he fought every enemy that he had seen approach him, he had killed many by the time the battle was over, his hammer Mjollnir had served him well. One day his sons would inherit his great hammer. After victory, he walked over to the place known as Jarnvid or the Ironwood, where he would meet his lover, the giantess Jarnsaxa, Jarnsaxa was a tall, blonde, beautiful giantess, the most beautiful of her kind. Jarnsaxa walked naked to him as he took off his clothes and walked to her, his body waiting to touch hers. Jarnsaxa knew every delight that he enjoyed, the couple found a spot to make love. Magne dreamed of caressing Jarnsaxa’s skin as he pleasured her as she called out his name. In his dreams, Magne called out Jarnsaxa’s name as he was overcome with pleasure, he remembered seeing her eyes change color as he woke up from his dream. It was two a.m. in the morning. Magne woke up in a cold sweat. At two a.m. at the Jutal residence, Saxa woke up to someone calling her name, it sounded like Magne Seier.

The following Monday at school, Magne walked over to his locker which happened to be next to Saxa ‘s. She met him with her usual contempt. Magne ignored Saxa’s mood. He calmly closed his locker and walked past her. She calmly spoke.  
“I don’t see you Magne Seier!” Magne looked back at her.  
“Nor do I see you Saxa.” Replied Magne. The two of them looked at each other.  
“Thor, you and I will meet on the battlefield one day soon.” Said Saxa.  
“I look forward to that day Jarnsaxa!” said Magne as he walked away not bothering to look back at Saxa who stared at him still wondering just who this strange boy was that was now becoming an obsession with her.


End file.
